


school boy crush

by Drummer_ashton



Category: gay smut - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drummer_ashton/pseuds/Drummer_ashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>samuel had always had a crush on damien one day he decides to confront him about it and well it doesn't turn out as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	school boy crush

I feel stupid. I feel absolutely helpless. I cant believe ive got a crush on damien. I cant believe i am so stupid, hes never going to like me back.

Thats the exact reason why i turned down tasmine and am currently ignoring claire. They are very pretty girls dont get me wrong but i dont swing that way, well im pretty sure i only like boys :)

We were both sat in english together now, he was sat infront of me. he looked splendid today with his hair in an off to the side quiff. Most people call him fat but he isnt hes just big boned.

But theres one thing i promised myself i was going to do this morning. I promised myself that i was going to tell him i like him at dinner. and its about 10 minutes till dinner!!

"Samuel are you okay?" damien whispered to me.

"what?" i asked as i had just snapped out of my thoughts.

"you're hands are shaking" he exclaimed with worry flashing in his eyes.

I looked down at my hands and oh look my hands are shaking. Make sure to hit yourself later. Idiot!! stupid stupid samuel.

I just shrugged in response and went back to writing whatever this shit was that we had to write.

*BRINNNNG*

Shit!! i quickly packed up my stuff, and as soon as miss daley let us out, i felt my feed move towards jack with out my consent. "Damien can i talk to you for a minute...alone?" i asked him after he had turned around.

"So whats up?" he asked after stopping in front of the boys changing rooms which was currently empty.

"Umm well i have something to tell you" i mumbled out. Damien bursted out laughing. and as soon as he saw my confused face he stopped to explain himself. "Samuel c'mon i figured you had something to tell me, jesus im not stupid" he joked pushing my shoulder. I stumbled backwards before regaining my balance.

"cmon samuel tell me" He whined getting impatient. 

"I...i likeyou" i spat out quickly. "What?" he asked amusement lacing his features. 

"I like you" i said loud and clear.

The amusement quickly fell from his face. Replaced with a glare. great just great this is just what i needed.

I quickly moved back as he advanced towards me. Which caused me to stumble into the changing rooms.

"Why?" he seethed shoving me back forcefully. "I....i dont k-know it just kind of happened" i whimpered feeling the pang in my heart from rejection.

He pushed me against the wall and held me there. His hand pulled back, his muscles flexing as he did so. "Damien! Dont" i pleaded it was bad enough with the rejection i didnt need the beating as well.

As his hand snapped forward i squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the impact, only it never came. All i heard was aloud bang. I peeled my eyes open one after the other to see damien practically shaking in anger with his hand through the wall on the right side of my head.

"Damien" i whispered, his eye sight caught mine and if i wasnt mistaken he started to relax. He just kept his gaze on me ans i watched as his eyes turned from the anger that was there to lust. 

He stumbled away from me and i was to shocked to move. I watched as he locked the changing room door and practically sprinting towards me once again pinning me against the wall.

"Im so sorry i got so angry i was just shocked" he whispered in my ear before attacking my lips in a lip biting, teeth clashing kiss. As soon as we both lost our breath. He moved onto my neck. he kissed along it until he reached my sweet spot, i felt him smirk against my skin as a little moan slipped through my lips.

"Jump" he mumbled before literally lifting me up himself. 

So here i was trapped against a wall while damien sucked on my neck. This kind of stuff only happened in my dreams. But i knew it was real has i had taken the liberty of pinching myself when he was kissing me.

I snapped out of my thoughts at the feeling of my shirt buttons being undone. 

Damien lay me down on the floor and started to take off my pants. I fumbled around his body until i felt the button and zipper of his pants. I pulled them down as much as i could and he slipped them off the rest of the after he had finished pulling mine off.

He unbuttoned his shirt and we both kind of just stilled our movements for a moment while we breathed heavily and checked eachother out. 

Damien was the first one to move.

He pinned my hands above my head and continued to suck marks into my skin.

"Mine" he spoke as he moved away from my neck and let go of my hands. I felt my fingers go around my neck until i winced from the soreness as he had obviously bitten down.

He trailed his hands down my body until he reached the elastic of my boxers. He reached his hands inside and curled his fingers against my length. He slowly started to stoke up and down until i was spluttering out whimpers and moans. 

He proceeded to pull down mine and his boxers in one swift motion.

I eyed his length and my eyes widened at how big it was. As soon as he saw this he smirked and moved two fingers to my mouth.

"Suck" he purred out with a whimper. I opened my mouth for him to place his two fingers inside, and as soon as he did i started to slurp and suck them. Swiping my tongue swiftly along them to wetten them more. He pulled them out with a wet pop and moved them down to my tight virgin hole.

I felt one of his fingers prod around at my entrance. 

He slowly pushed in his finger. I hissed at the invasion. He stilled his movement and waited for my approval to start again.

As i nodded he started to move his finger in and out at a slow pace. As soon as i was letting out quite loud moans, he slipped in another finger and proceeded to wait again, soon enough he was scissoring me open.

"D-damien i need you in me" i moaned out. His fingers pulled away and he started to slick up his length by spitting in his hand and rubbing it around to get it wet enough.

He slowly started pushing in and by the time he was fully inside of me i was whimpering in pain and crying.

"Shhh its okay love, calm down relax shhhh" He cooed into my ear. Damien was literally shaking from the fact he couldnt move.

"Im ready" i whispered after a moment. Damien grinned down at me. "Im going to wreck you" he purred into my ear while slowly thrusting in and out.

I gulped but started moaning as he moved faster. i began to moan so loud that he had to cover my mouth. "Shhh" he laughed before taking his hand away. 

As soon as he hit my prostate i couldnt help the moans and whimpers that escaped and neither could he. I couldnt stop the mewls that also slipped out as i dug my blunt nails into his back.

I felt us both reaching our highs so damien reached for my length and started wanking me off in time with his thrusts. I came so hard that my vision went white and my toes curled. I grabbed the back of his neck and brought his mouth down onto mine. And thats how we both rode out our highs, attacking eachothers mouths yet again.

As soon as i started whimpering from the sensitiveness, damien pulled out and we both slowly got dressed giving eachother the ocassional peck on the lips.

As we started to leave. Jack whispered in my ear, "hey how about next time why dont we try rimming?" I playfully smacked his arm and we both bursted out laughing.

We kissed one more time before going out to play football. We had cleaned ourselves beforehand and i had managed to hide the love bites dotted around my neck and collarbone. 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know any of these people there just some characters i made up :) and i was supposed to include them moaning eachothers names and that but you know i forgot and i didnt include damien moaning but you get the jiff he obviously was haha sorry again


End file.
